Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter insert, especially such an insert which can be attached to a perforated plate of a filter casing.
Filter inserts of relevant type have flexible filter material which acts as the active filter component, the filter material being held stretched out by a supporting body. Such filter inserts are predominantly installed into a filter casing in vertical orientation, so that a filter cake accumulating on the outside of the filter material drops off easily when the inside of the filter insert is subjected to pressure.
Filter inserts are also known in which the actual filter element is folded in zigzag manner. Such filters are also used predominantly in vertical orientation, since otherwise a filter cake which has built up on the outside is no longer detached in the course of backflushing or is detached only to a limited extent, at least over a large part of the periphery of the filter.